


Killing the Chemistry

by AHS



Category: Actor RPF, Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-08
Updated: 2008-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue-only, set late-S1 filming?  In bed, just after they finally give in.  You've heard that belief that costars sleeping together destroys their chemistry, right?  (There was a whole Friends episode about it, lol.)  Anyhoo, queening Randy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing the Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I made this up.
> 
> First speaker is Randy.

"Fuck."

*panting* "Yeah."

"We just fucked."

"That we did... You, uh, sorry already?"

"What? No! I'm... ready to do it again."

"Okay by me."

"But what about the show?"

"Uh... we don't have to be at work for a couple of days."

"That's not what I mean."

"What, the 'no fraternization' thing in the contracts?"

"No."

"What everybody will think? It's none of their business, but I doubt they'd be shocked."

"No, not that either."

"Then what the fuck, Rand?"

"Our chemistry."

"…Chemistry."

"We have amazing chemistry."

"Heh, yeah, I noticed that, too. I'd say all the experiments that just took place in this bed were a 'Nobel Prize for Fucking' success."

"I know! But what if it's gone now? On camera. What if we killed it?"

"I think your orgasm made you loopy. Maybe we should sleep."

"I'm not making this up, Gale! Everybody says it! It's well known in the acting community! When costars actually hook up, have sex, they lose all the heat they had pent up and they FIZZLE onstage!"

"We're not gonna fizzle."

"How do you know?"

"Because that killing the chemistry by fucking idea is shit."

"No, it's not!"

"It doesn't happen."

"Yes, it does!"

"How do _you_ know?"

"......"

"Rand?"

"...No comment."

"Oookay, I won't touch that."

"Thank you."

"For now."

"Gale... I might be worrying-”

“Queening.”

“…for nothing, but what if I’m not? I mean, I don’t think they’ll fire us, but… I don’t know, what if they decide to pair you with Hal after all?”

“Wha-? No matter how much chemistry we just fucked away, it’s not gonna give me more with Hal. Rand, seriously… what’s got you so upset?”

“Partly, I-… I don’t regret anything, but I guess I feel a little less than professional. I really don’t want to hurt the show.”

“I know. Me either. But what else?”

“Maybe it’s not just on camera I’m worried about. What if we’ve gotten this out of our systems now and… that’s it?”

“What’s it?”

“What if we lose this chemistry, too, and all we have to look forward to is mediocre scenes… and awkwardness? I’ve never felt awkward with you. I don’t want to start.”

“Weren’t we just about to fuck again? What happened to that?”

“Last you said we should sleep.”

“I just said that because you were thinking too much. You shouldn’t be _able_ to think this much after what we just did. You know what? It’s my turn, and I’m gonna fuck every last crazy, queeny thought out of your gorgeous head.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said all…”

“Hey, listen to me. I don’t know what’ll happen. But I know this _chemistry_ of ours you keep talking about… it’s not, like, normal grade. It’s the blow the fucking roof off kind.”

“Yeah.”

“I’ve never experienced this kind before, this strong… acting or otherwise. Have you?”

“No.”

“Really? Not even with that mystery guy you killed it with before?”

“I said NO.”

“Okay, good. So, what I’m saying is… even if we knocked our chemistry down to almost nothing… it would still be more than most people ever have together.”

“ _Gale_ …”

*KISS*

“…you’re right.”

“It happens occasionally.”

“And that was really sweet.”

“Mm, sweet enough for me to fuck you?”

“Yeah, I think… some more experimenting is definitely called for.”

“Hell yeah.”

*giggle* “Let’s kill the chemistry some more.”

“Take it out in a blaze of glory…”

  



End file.
